


Naughty or Nice

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [6]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Mark can't contain his jealousy when he sees a sexy Santa flirting with Mike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

The song “Holly Jolly Christmas” stood in direct contrast to the atmosphere of the party which Mike had been dragged to by Mike. Bodies in various stages of nudity were writhing on the dancefloor in costumes that could barely be called costumes and had a vague Christmas theme. Mike’s eyes were burning from exhaustion, he’d been up at four am to cover a shift at the bakery where he was currently working and now it was 2 am - twenty-two hours of non-stop work and action but he was helpless when faced with Mark’s pleading eyes.

The man is question had gone off and was grinding with some slutty elf off to Mike’s right, at least that’s what they had been doing before they had been swallowed by the crowd. Mike rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses askew in the process. He didn’t even care about feeling out of place at this point, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Thankfully, he didn’t have to work until the afternoon. He was so busy trying to calculate how many hours of uninterrupted sleep that would give him that he didn’t notice the man sidling up to him. 

“And who do we have here?” A voice suddenly purred in his ear, a hand coming to rest on his chest.

Mike looked up to see a chiselled chest and washboard abs and a face that would be handsome if it weren’t for the leery grin. The other man was wearing red and white shorts, he had black boots with gold buckles and a santa hat with bells adorned his blonde and curly hair. Objectively speaking this man was very hot and Mike felt somewhat smug for being the singled out by the sexy santa.

“Mike,” he offered in turn and watched sexy santa raise his eyebrows suggestively. The body glitter wasn’t enough to wake Mike up from his stupor so he just stood and listened to the man introduce himself.

“Carl,” sexy santa said and then laughed, “but don’t tell anyone my real name. It’s top secret!”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Mike mimed zipping his lips and locking them, Carl laughed loudly, too loudly. It was obnoxious but Mike was too tired to make a scene so he politely nodded along.

Mark had grown tired of the elf and was trying to make his way back to the bar where he had left Mike when he spotted some slutty santa leaning into Mike’s space. The guy was gesturing and his broad back was blocking the view of Mike’s face.

He felt the familiar rush of jealousy course through his blood, the same feeling he got every time some random man or sometimes even a woman flirted with Mike. He knew he had no right to feel so possessive of his best friend but he couldn’t help it - no one, including himself, was good enough for Mike.

He continued to struggle to get to Mike, decidedly more desperate now, his eyes never leaving the pair at the bar. As he reached them he heard the man whisper seductively, “but tell me, were you naughty or nice?” 

Mark cleared his throat loudly next to them and was annoyed that slutty santa didn’t move away from Mike, he just looked up impatiently. 

“What do you want?”

The dismissive tone grated on Mark’s temper even further, “I just wanted to talk to my friend.” The look of relief flitting over Mike’s face was enough to spurn him on, “So back off.” 

Carl scowled and looked back at Mike, “do you know this clown?”

Mike snorted a laugh and stepped out from behind him to stand next to Mark. 

“I do indeed know this clown and this clown is my lift home, so we’ll be going now. Nice meeting you.”

Mark was silent on the way out of the club wondering how he could write this off as something other than jealousy. Mike should be furious with him right now but he was just humming to himself looking very pleased.

Mike couldn’t keep the smile off his face, not only had he been given the perfect opportunity to leave, Mark had been jealous of Carl. It was clear as day and even though it wasn’t exactly a declaration of love he had never been as blatant about being jealous before.

“I could see how uncomfortable you were,” Mark said and Mike snorted. He looked at the younger man and watched him chew on his lower lip.

“Mmmhmm, suuuure,” Mike dragged out the last word and bit back a laugh as he watched colour rise to Mark’s cheeks. It was very seldom that Mark Ashton blushed.

“You interrupted us because you were jealous. You, Mark Ashton were jealous,” Mike sing-songed and Mark wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

“I know I should be angry that you tried to sabotage me but right now I’m too tired to care and if you bring lunch to my place tomorrow afternoon I might even be able to forget your jealousy...at least for a while.”

Mark groaned, “You’re never going to let me forget this, are you?”

“Nope!” Mike’s grin was brighter than the overhead Christmas lights and Mark decided he didn’t even care that Mike was laughing at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wasn't too sure about this one because technically it was a dick move of Mark to butt into the conversation at least before he knew that Mike was uncomfortable. Oh well, nobody is perfect, and Mike wanted to be rescued. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
